


Illusions

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One F-Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Too short, again, for a summary.





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; I wrote this for Raven’s five minute challenge, “You don’t want-” It took me exactly five minutes (maybe a couple seconds less) Wrote this out by hand first, at work, which is why it’s so short (I type faster than I hand-write).

You don’t want the tears to fall. You want to live without brightly wrapped gifts of love. In the darkness, the crimson that symbolizes war is absolute.

You don’t want me to fuck you. If I hold you, it’s because you feel vulnerable. Because you believe there are ice crystals packed around my heart. And maybe there are? You know so much about love, or so you say. 

She’s waiting at home.

But those warm eyes held so many captive in lust.

And even though against a backdrop of futility and hopelessness;

You don’t want to know that I love you.

~end~


End file.
